Girl in Grey (discontinued)
by RadioactiveHipster
Summary: When Alix Blackstone moves to Singletown due to her mother's divorce, will she and the MBC collide? Will she discover their secret? Will romance bloom or heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

Girl in Grey

Chapter 1

A teenage girl stepped out of the black squad car and onto the hot pavement ground. She had straight black hair with a grey headband, grey eyes, grey tank top with long sleeved white shirt on underneath, dark jeans, and magenta and white converse. Her stormy grey eyes scanned the area. Her new junior high. The very first day of a new semester. _Hell before deat_h, she thought.

"Let's make a quick getaway before anyone sees me", she whispered to the woman in the driver's seat.

"Alixandria Dylan Blackstone. I will not have you complaining about this! Or so help me I will place you under _ house arrest_!" the woman snapped.

Alix gasped. The woman's brown eyes widened as she realized what she had said. "Alix", she began, "I know how hard this move has been on you, I know. But please try to cope with this. Please. For now." her voice heavy with guilt.

"Alright mother," the grey eyed girl said as she slammed the passenger seat door. The car drove off. "Just don't expect me to enjoy it."

* * *

_**In front of the school**_

"Sam, Sam wait up!" a boy's voice called. The said girl turned around and laid her golden hazel eyes on spiky haired brunette. He wore a short sleeved red and black plaid shirt with a dog tag necklace, his red V-com, and a one strap black Nike backpack slung around his back.

The girl was wearing a short sleeved v-neck with a white tank top inside. On one of her wrists was bright orange bracelet. On the other, was her yellow V-com. She had a white and orange belt and white skinny jeans, with orange, yellow and white Nike sneakers. All topped off with her orange and white ROXXY backpack.

"Hey Danny," Sam said smiling. "Hey Sam." Danny said returning the smile. "I barely saw you all summer," the green eyed boy said. "Yeah, but you saw Cathy," Sam said winking, "if you catch my drift."The boy blushed furiously. He and his friend Cathy got really close during the summer holidays. Not dating or anything, well...not yet at least.

"I guess." Danny started, "but I don't know if you noticed, but Wendy is starting to notice The Danny more than ever!" he finished proudly. Sam rolled her eyes. "Danny it was ONE study date! One!" "Yeah," he said, "but it was a date. Sam sighed. Danny could be so...so...persistent. But despite that she had missed her friend and was glad to know he hadn't changed much at all. "Oh Danny..." she said walking ahead, "you are hopeless." He flashed her a smile.

So with that said they parted ways to their first class.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Alix slowly trudged towards the school's front doors with her eyes closed. _Kill me now,_ she thought. Just then she felt herself crash into someone. It was a boy, she could tell by the faint scent of cologne. "Sorry," she said quickly, avoiding eye contact by bending down to pick up her books. The boy did the same.

"It's alright," he said smiling. She looked up at him. He had pine green eyes and spiky brown hair. "Whatever spiky," she replied coldly. His smile faltered. '_Why_ _did I say tha_t?' she thought, _'I am so stupid_'.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked quietly. "Yeah," she said. "Just tired."

He took one last glance at her, and walked away. Then he turned around. "I'm Daniel by the way," he said, "but you can call me Danny." She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Danny…and thank you." she said gratefully. He smiled back at her and started off again. "Wait a second," he said to himself. "What's your-" he turned around but she was already gone. "Name?" he finished.

* * *

"Hi Cathy!" Sam said running up to hug her blond friend. Cathy smiled brightly, her sky blue eyes twinkling. "Sam! Hey! I missed you so much! What's up?" the blond asked. Sam stared took a good look at her before replying, "What's up with me? What's up with YOU? You look awesome!"

Cathy blushed. She had changed. Her once short blond hair was now flowing onto her shoulders, and she wore an off the shoulder long sleeved pink top with white shorts, her pink V-com, a green beanie and matching green sneakers.

"Thanks S-" she started. "Hey guys." a voice interrupted. Both girls turned around to see a boy with deep indigo hair and sea blue eyes. He wore a dark blue elbow-length shirt with jeans, a blue V-com, and blue and white sneakers.

"Chris!" the girls yelled together. They ran up to Chris and glomped him, smiling and laughing as they all fell to the floor. Sam was the first to stop laughing and get up, and so did Chris. Cathy kept laughing on the floor. "Cath, get up," Sam said.

Just as Cathy was getting up someone tripped over her. "Aaah!"

a girl screamed. "Like watch where you're like, going!" the girl said. 'I know that voice' Cathy thought. She stood up to see a blonde girl in a purple and white long sleeved v-neck and designer jeans on the floor next to her. She held out her hand. "Sorry Wendy," she said sheepishly. "Ugh! Like I can help myself up!" she yelled standing up.

Then she turned on her heels with her nose in the air, and walked away. "Glad to see she missed me," Cathy said pouting.

"Don't worry Cathy", a boy's voice said from the hallway. It was Danny. "You saw all that?" she asked him. "Yeah," he began, "But don't worry Wendy was probably just...playing around!" he said. "Yeah playing..."

"Well," Sam said, "We should just stand here!" she said facing the other three. She lowered her voice, "We're all together again, and we're the Monster Buster Club!"

* * *

**Well I edited and revamped this story, so I hope you like it! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Locker 289, 289..." Alix said to herself. Her new locker. Suddenly she crashed into someone. She rubbed her head and looked at the other crash victim. It was that same boy from before. He smiled at her. "Looks like we're making this a new habit," he said.

"Yup," she replied quietly. She always got a bit nervous talking to new people. More so when it's a boy. He got up and held out his hand. She took it. "So, it's Danny right?" she asked.

"Yeah, and you are?" "Oh right!" she said, "Sorry, I'm Alix."

"Oh, cool." "Thanks." Then there was a silence while they stared at each other. _This is awkward_, Danny thought.

_***RIIIIIING* **_

"That's lunch!" Danny said. "Oh, yeah." Alix murmured. She started walking towards the front entrance of the school.

"Um the cafeteria's that way," Danny said pointing to the right.

"I brought my lunch." Alix said staring at the ground.

"But don't you want to eat inside?" he said. She just looked at him, and walked away. Danny was stood in the hall trying to decide whether to follow her or not, but ended up going to the cafeteria instead, with Sam, Cathy and Chris.

**Cafeteria **

"So guys have there been any attacks lately?" Sam asked. Cathy and Chris shook their head."My A-scans haven't been picking up anything lately", Chris said shrugging. "Änd my Rhapsodian trouble senses haven't been going off either," Cathy said shaking her head.

Danny stared at his food.

"Danny?" Cathy said. "Danny, snap out of it!" she yelled

"Huh?" he said, dazed. "Danny are you alright" Chris asked his friend. "Yeah I'm...I'm fine, he said, "I'll be right back. Then he dashed out the doorway.

"What's up with him today?" Chris said. "First day jitters?" Cathy suggested. "He seems more distracted than nervous Cath." Sam said, "Maybe you should talk to him."

Cathy gave Sam a weird look. "Why me?" she asked, but she could feel her cheeks getting warm.

Sam looked at her like_ Don't play dumb with me_. So Cathy got up and followed Danny out the door.

* * *

Truth is, Danny wasn't alright. He couldn't stop thinking about that Alix girl. He didn't know why though. He ran outside to the front of the school. There he saw Alix, sitting alone nibbling on a cookie, staring off into space. As he walked closer towards her, he noticed she was crying. When he got to her she saw him and quickly wiped her tears away.

"Hi Danny." she whispered. Instead of answering, he extended his hand out to her. "What do you-"

"Come on!" he said, "I can't just go to lunch knowing you're here eating alone and crying on the very first day!" She stared at her cookie for a while, then packed up all her stuff. Then hesitantly, she took the brunette's hand, and he walked her to the cafeteria.

After they were out of sight, Cathy stepped out of the shadows she was hiding in. _Who was that girl_? she _ And why did Danny even care_? Finally after a bit of thinking, she walked back to the cafeteria.

* * *

**_Cafeteria _**

Sam and Chris watched as Danny pulled a girl, no older than they were, by her wrist, all the way to the table. Then he sat her down right next to him, and he began to eat his sandwich.

Sam and Chris exchanged looks.

"Um Danny?" she said.

*Munch* "Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to, I don't know, introduce us?"

"Oh right," he said swallowing. "Sam Alix, Alix Sam, Alix Chris, Chris Alix."

"Hi," Alix said waving. "Hey," Sam and Chris said in unison.

Danny continued to munch on his sandwich. "So, Alix," Sam said, "How are you liking Singletown Junior High?" Danny gave her a look. Alix put on a fake smile, "It's great," she said, halfheartedly.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Danny, Sam and Chris exchanged glances.

"What' going on?" Alix asked, "Why's everyone beeping?"

Just then Cathy burst in and ran towards their lunch table.

"Um, it's our watches!" Sam said.

"They're synchronized!" Danny continued quickly.

"For soccer practice!" Chris added.

"Gotta jet!" Cathy said, running out the door, the others in tow.

Alix sat there, bewildered. Then a boy with red eyes, blond hair, a red polo shirt, loose white tie and faded jeans came up to her and said, "Looks like you've just been ditched," while laughing.

* * *

**_The next day_**

Alix stood at her locker filling it with Imagine Dragon and Demi Lovato posters. Then she grabbed her silvery gray iPod and turned on her favorite song, Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.

She didn't realize Sam walking up to her.

_"I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals,_" she sang along quietly.

"Hi Alix!" Sam said cheerfully. Alix turned down the volume.

"Hey." she replied. "I just wanted to give you something," Sam said opening up her backpack and pulling put a yellow envelope.

"It's an invite to a back to school party I'm throwing. I just thought you might wanna come.."

Alix smiled, a real smile. It was really nice of Sam to make her feel welcome in this new place. "Thanks," she said, "I'd love to."

Sam smiled. "Do you want a tour of the school?" "Sure!"

They walked around the school taking and getting to know each other. Alix told her about how and why she moved to Singletown. It felt good to get it off her chest. Sam talked about her friends Danny, Cathy and Chris.

"And Cathy can be so alien sometimes," Sam said. Wait w-what ,what did I just say?

"Alien?" Alix asked. "Ur...um, you know, um, alien as in, uh...WEIRD! Yeah weird!" Sam yelled.

Alix gave her a weirded out look before ignoring the strange comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny paced around her locker. She'll be here any minute now.

***RIIIIIING***

Showtime, he thought, putting on a grin. In the distance he spotted her blond hair, and stood up straight.

"Hey, Danny!" Cathy said running up to him, "What's up?"

"Urm, uh...hi, Cathy,"he said. _Crap I sound like Jeremy!_

"So, are you um, going to Sam's party?"

"Oh course I am silly!" Cathy said giggling, "I mean, she's one of our best friends!"

"Wanna go with me?" he blurted out. There, I said it.

He watched Cathy turn pink as a watermelon, and he could feel his own face going crimson as he stared at the ground.

"7:30." she said, smiling. "What?"

"You can pick me up. At 7:30. You know, for the party.

His face embarrassed face turned into his usual mischievous grin. "Cool." he said, "See you then." "Yup!" she said, starting for her last period, "Bye Danny!"

As soon as the hallways cleared and everyone was in class, Danny started grinning and yelling, "Yes! YES! Who's The Danny? I'M THE DANNY!"

* * *

It was seven o'clock. Danny paced around his bedroom checking himself in the mirror every ten seconds. He was wearing a short sleeved purple polo, with black jeans, his signature dogtag necklace, and black sneakers .

He couldn't stand still. He was too nervous. Minutes passed.

7:10. 7:15. He finally decided to start the walk to Cathy's by seven-twenty.

By the time he was at her door, it was 7:27._ Should I wait till' it's exactly seven thirty or should I ring the bell now? No. Be a man Jackson_. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Mr. Smith answered. "Danny! Hello! Have a good time at the party! I'll go get Cathy for ya." And with that he bounced upstairs. Danny stood outside wondering about . For a over thousands of years old, he was really energetic.

His thoughts were interrupted by the beautiful blond walking down the stairs. His mouth dropped in awe. Her hair was slightly curled at the tips, and she was wearing a white top with a black heart on it, a pink skirt, and matching black flats.

"Hi Danny! Ready to go?" she asked. He closed his mouth. You're really pretty you know," he whispered. "What?" she asked.

"Um, urm, nevermind. Let's just go." She smiled brightly. "Thanks for taking me Danny. I know I've only lived on Earth for almost 3 years now, but there's still a lot of stuff I don't understand. But you always help me." She linked her arm in his, and he turned to stare at her. "So thank you Danny." she said.

"Um, uh...no problem," he said, his voice shaking.

Suddenly she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's get going!" she said smiling and walking ahead. He stood in his spot quickly turning apple red, and smiling like an idiot.

"Race you there!" he said grinning. "You're on!" she said, "GO!"

* * *

Sam was hanging up the streamers with Alix boosting her up. "You ok down there Alix?" she asked looking down at her new friend. "Never better," she replied, giving Sam a weak smile.

"Good, because this is the last streamer!" Sam said taping the last strand down. "Done!" "Finally!" Alix said letting her arms relax.

"Wait! No!" Sam yelled, "Don't let go just yet!" It was too late. Both girls were hurling to the ground. "Whoooooooaa!" they screamed. Crash! Sam looked at Alix. Alix looked at Sam. They both burst into laughter. Wiping a tear from her eye, Sam got up and headed for the snack table, and ripped open a bag of marshmallows.

"Marshmallows? Is there like a chocolate fountain to dip them in? Alix asked. "Nope! Sam replied, "These are for Cathy, and anyone else who wants some," she said dumping the into a bowl. Alix gave her a confused look. "Cathy really likes marshmallows," Sam explained, "To her, it's not a party without them." "Oh."

Just then, the door opened to reveal Chris wearing a blue t-shirt with a white unzipped hoodie, jeans and blue high tops. "Hey guys," he said, "Need any help?"

"Chris!" Sam yelled, "Thanks for coming! And yes, actually we do need a bit of help. You can start by pouring the drinks into the plastic cups and popping the popcorn, let's go, LET'S GO!" she shouted.

Chris and Alix stared at her. "Um. I'll just go set up the speakers...from over there," Sam said, pointing to the other side of the gym. Chris turned to Alix. "You'll get used to it, this only happens when she gets under too much pressure."

"That explains it." Alix said nodding.

"By the way you guys look pretty good," Chris said. "Thanks, you too," Alix told him. She was wearing an off the shoulder long-sleeved gray shirt, knee-length black skirt and ankle high black combat boots. And Sam was wearing a yellow tank top and skinny jeans which yellow converse.

Suddenly Cathy burst in through the doors, a split second before Danny."I win! I win!" she shouted. "That'll be me next time!" Danny huffed, grinning.

"Chris!" Sam called, "You're good with technology! Come fix these speakers, they aren't working!" Chris walked over to her.

"They aren't plugged in," he told her. "Oh."

"Sam, I think you should get some fresh air," Alix said, pushing the brunette out the door. "But I can't take a break now! Sam protested, "I have to check the mic and karaoke machine, and finish putting out the snacks and, and...maybe I do need to relax, but just a bit."

"Yeah," Danny said, "Cause' you know what they say, even the boss woman person needs to, um..chill." "Who says that?" Alix asked.

"You know, those people." They all stared at Danny. "Don't you people have things to do?!" he yelled with his face reddening.

* * *

**The Party**

The gym was filled with tons of people. The DJ was spinning all types of tracks. And the marshmallows were being devoured by a certain blond.

"Alright everybody," Sam said stepping up to the mic on the stage, "It's karaoke time!" The crowd of kids screamed and hollered. "So come on up here!"

"I'd like to take the mic please!" Wendy called from the audience.

"Ok then!" Sam said handing Wendy the mic. "Hit it DJ!" Wendy yelled. The music started.

_"Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right here?"_

"Oh no," Alix said, "Brittany Spears?" "I think she sounds great!" Danny said happily.

Cathy rolled her eyes. Chris put on so headphones. Sam covered her ears. Wendy was really high pitched.

_"Oh baby, baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go"_

She winked all the boys, and they all swooned over her.

_"And now you're out of sight, yeah_

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby 'cause need to know now, oh because"_

She took a deep breath.

_"My loneliness is killing me_

_And I, I must confess I still believe, still believe, still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time!"_

"Almost over," Alix said to herself, "Almost over."

_"Oh baby, baby_

_The reason I breathe is you_

_Boy you got me blinded_

_Oh pretty baby_

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_It's not the way I planned it_

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because",_

She started dancing more, and more crazily.

_"Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know_

_Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go_

_I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now_

_Don't you know I still believe_

_That you will be here_

_And give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time!"_

She ended the song with a finger in the air pose.

All the girls clapped slowly, while all the boys clapped fast and furiously, excluding Chris.

Many more songs later, the party started to die a bit and people started to go home. This was Danny's last chance.

"Wait!" he cried, "Don't leave just yet!" "Danny! What're you doing?" Sam hissed from the side of the stage. "Trust me," he whispered back.

"I'd like to um dedicate this song to someone I've known for a while now, he said to the crowd, "And well this is just how I feel about her, so yeah." Alix looked up from her drink of punch. Could Danny be taking about her? Did he like her? She didn't realize her cheeks turn light pink.

Chris looked at her. "Alix? You ok?" he asked, "You're looking a bit flushed." "What? No! I'm fine!" she said, a bit too loudly. He raised an eyebrow, but turned his attention back to the stage.

_Here's hoping I don't suck anymore_, Danny thought, remembering when he was the lead singer of the band he had formed with Chris, Sam and Cathy to defeat the Flying Dutchmen.

He closed his eyes and started. The music blared from the speakers as he gripped the microphone.

_"Last summer we met._

_We started as friends._

_I can't tell you how it all happened,"_

He said staring at Cathy. She blushed.

_"Then autumn – it came._

_We were never the same._

_Those nights – everything felt like magic."_

He though about all the times he and her had together. Like when she would jump on his back and he'd carry her around.

_"And I wonder if you miss me too._

_If you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew."_

He took a deep breath_._

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life._

_You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

Cathy looked deep into his eyes from where she stood. She could feel her eyes watering a bit.

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_I think about you, you you, you you_

_Would you know what to say_

_If I saw you today?_

_Would you let it all crumble to pieces?_

_'Cause I know that I should_

_Forget you if I could_

_I can't yet for so many reasons._

Alix was crumbling to pieces. She thought he liked her. But it was obvious this song was meant for Cathy, as she followed his gaze to Cathy's. She went outside to cool off.

_"I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time. It's true..._

_I think about you, you you, you you._

_I think about you, you you, you you."_

"This is so sweet!" Sam whispered to Chris. "Eh." he replied.

_"How long 'til I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending._

_Oh, oh, oh._

_If all we are is just a moment,_

_Don't forget me cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself."_

_"I think about you. Ooh, ooh._

_I think about you. Ooh."_

_"I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life._

_You're on my mind all the time. It's true."_

_"I think about you, you, you, you, you._

_I think about you, you, you, you, you._"

Cathy ran up on stage and hugged him tight.

"I think about you too." she whispered in his ears.

"Awwww!" the crowd sighed.

"Alright!" Sam said, running back onto the stage, "I think we can agree that was very sweet, so let's give it up for The Danny!" she said raising Danny's hand in the air. He smiled brightly. "So in conclusion, I want everyone to have a great night alright?" Sam yelled. The crowd yelled in agreement. The gym then emptied out leaving Danny, Sam, Chris and Cathy.

"Well that was great guys!" Sam said happily, "Now who wants to help clean up?" They all stepped away from her. "Just kidding! I hired a clean up crew!" she giggled. They all exhaled.

"Great, cause' I'm exhausted!" Chris sighed.

"Hey where's Alix?" Danny asked. "I think she went home," Chris said, "She was looking kinda sick."

"Well I hope she feels better soon!" Sam said.

"I'd better be getting home", Cathy said. "I'll walk you!" Danny said.

They left.

"I'd better go too," Chris said. "Me and Jeremy have a midnight video game competition and it's already eleven."

"Ok then. Bye I guess." Sam said.

"Later."

* * *

Alix stood outside leaning against the building, throwing rocks across the ground. Then she heard footsteps and she hide behind the side of the building.

"I had a great time Danny." Alix heard Cathy say. "Me too," he replied. "Thanks for that song too," Cathy's voice said. Then there was a silence. Alix peeked from behind the wall to see Danny lean in and kiss Cathy right on the lips.

"No," she whispered. She ran around to the other side of the building and ran home crying.

* * *

**Oooh, dramatic cliff-hanger! What will happen next? R&R!**

**If you want to check out the official pictures of the outfits they wore to the party, here are the links: **

**Danny: dannys_look/set?id=94383316**

**Sam: sams_look/set?id=94382614**

**Cathy: cathys_look/set?id=94380305**

**Chris: chriss_look/set?id=94419039**

**Alix: alixs_look/set?id=94381357**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder rolled in the distance as Alix burst through the front doors of her house. She was drizzled by the light rain, tired and out of breath and about to collapse. Her mom ran into the room with a gun in her hand. "Hands up!" she yelled, but she realized it was her daughter.

"Alix what's going on? I nearly pulled the trigger!" her face full of anger. But her expression turned to fear in a split second, as she saw Alix fall to the ground. "**ALIX**!"

* * *

Alix opened her eyes to a bright, and loud TV. She cringed, blinded by the light. "Alix?" her mother asked, her voice heavy with worry, "Are you alright?"

She sat up. She had been laying on her mother's lap with a hot towel on her forehead, and a blanket on her body. "Yeah...mom I'm...I'm good," she said dizzily. "Lie down Alix, if you sit up too fast, you'll pass out again," her mom said.

_I passed out_? she thought. She laid down again, and her mother took her arm in hers. Alix smiled. It was nice to have her mom to herself. Usually, her job consumed all her free time, so the never had time to bond. She took a breath. Her mom smelled like cocoa mint. She could get used to this.

"Whoever murdered this woman apparently thought they could get away with the crime," the TV speakers blared. She and her mom were watching 'Nightmare Next Door', their favorite crime show.

"So you want to tell me why you were running home?" Dana (her mother) asked. "How about tomorrow after school?" Alix asked, giving her mother an innocent look. "Alright," her mother sighed, "But don't think you're off the hook just yet," she said tossing her daughter a wink.

"Why don't us some M&M's, popcorn and cocoa from the store, and we'll have ourselves a movie night?" Dana asked Alix.

"Really?!" Alix asked, "YES!" she yelled squeezing her mother.

"Alright Alix, you're cutting off my air flow!" she said laughing.

* * *

Danny was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling and smiling. It was 11:30pm but he was still full of energy._ We kissed! I kissed her!_ he thought. He smiled so wide his jaw hurt._ I'm definitely The Danny. But I've gotta let Wendy down easy._

His phone vibrated in his pocket. **'LOW BATTERY**' it read.

_Crap_, he thought. He quickly scrolled through his past and recent calls. "Cathy, Chris, Sam, Dad," he read. "Alix." Wait? Alix! He meant to call and ask if she was feeling better, but she never picked up. He dialed her number and listened to the ringing.

* * *

Alix watched as her mother grabbed the keys to her squad car.

"You know the rules," Dana said, slipping on a leather jacket, "Don't open the door for anyone-" "And stay inside," Alix finished. "Come on mom go!" Alix said, pushing her mother out the door.

As soon as her mom left, Alix raced to the kitchen, pulled out a snickers bar, and raced back to the TV.

Then her phone rang in her pocket and she picked it up.

"Blackstone on the line," she said. "Hey Alix," Danny's voice said on the other end, "Are you feeling any better?"

Alix frowned. "I'm fine alright? Goodbye!" she snapped. Just as she was about to hang up Danny interrupted, "What's wrong? Why don't you wanna talk?" His voice was full of sadness.

"Because talking involves moving your lips," she said angrily, "And you'd know a LOT about that!"

"What're you talking about?" he yelled.

"I think we both know!"

"Apparently not!"

"You! And Cathy!" she shouted.

Alix listened as the other end went quiet. Then Danny hung up.

Alix threw her phone across the room and bit into her candy bar, along with biting into her tongue.

"CRAP!"

* * *

Danny hung up and threw his phone across his room. "CRAP!" he yelled in frustration. It was now raining heavily outside and the sky was pitch black. Perfect to match his mood. But he had to get this drama out of the way. He stood up and took in a deep breath. Then he opened his window and jumped out.

He was greeted by the muddy ground and wet grass splashing under his feet as he ran to Alix's house. _She wasn't supposed to see that_, he thought. _But that means she never went home. I do like Cathy! I DO! But...Alix_.

He stopped at her front door. He checked the time on his V-com.

2:01am. "Why the hell am I doing this?!" he growled. He rang the bell.

A few seconds later, A girl in a black tank top and grey shorts (her idea of PJ's) opened the door. Alix. Danny blushed. "Cute outfit," he said, laughing under his breath. She frowned and shut the door on him, but the pushed it back open. "Alix." he said.

She took a step back. He sounded angry. He looked her in the eye, his green eyes sparking with anger, and his spiky brown hair unaffected by the pouring rain.

"Danny I'm-shed

"Save it. Just shut up about it."

He watched as her eyes filled with tears and drop to the ground.

He came up to her. She put her head down. And to her surprised, he hugged her. Her eyes widened, but she relaxed in his arms. He was freezing from the rain, and chills went up her spine. She buried her face in his jacket.

"Sorry you had to see that," he murmured under his breath, "I just really like her and I-"

"Danny I really don't care anymore," she whispered in his ear, "Just be happy ok? Let's just act like...like none of this ever happened. Ok? I really like you Danny, and I hope we can be really good friends."

He smiled and hugged her tighter. "Thanks."

He pulled away from the hugged and looked at her. She looked at him. He leaned in and...

Alix put her finger over his lips. "Save it, player." He laughed and blushed. Someday, he thought.

* * *

**Short chapter. I know. But I've been busy and I felt rushed so...til' next time my people!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys. Sorry I haven't been updating much but I've been busy with school and life, etc.  
Annnnnd I've decided to revamp Girl in Grey. Why? Cuz I don't like how I set it up. I just did it randomly. I mean Alix exsisted waay before this story, but the story, no. But you can expect a new version soon. Bye!


End file.
